It's Happening!
by XSadisticTsukiX
Summary: Avery finds out something that will change her and her girlfriend, Deelia's, life together forever, but how will Deelia react when she finds out the news?


**It's Happening!**

Avery paced the floor anxiously. The cool hardwood beneath her bare feet wasn't soothing her like usual. She bit off another nail, from the thumb this time, and sighed.

"Come on already!" She thought to herself as time ticked by at a snail's pace. As she crossed past her dresser for the umpteenth time, she finally heard the tiny beep of a timer. She stopped dead in her tracks, to the point where she wasn't even breathing. The petite girl could literally be knocked over by the slightest of breezes due to how intensely stiff she was. It took her a moment to snap out of her daze, but when she did, she all but ran over to her dresser and picked up the little plastic stick. She took a deep breath, the first in what seemed like ages, and looked down at the test in her hands.

_Positive_

The young woman sank to her knees as she was overtaken with so many emotions.

Nervousness. Fear. Worry…Relief…Happiness…

She hadn't even noticed, but warm, salty tears were flowing freely down her face. Sometime later, she found herself still laying on the cool floor, its soothing properties having returned. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door close or footsteps coming up the hall or even the soft knock on her bedroom door. It took the confused yet amused voice of her beloved to bring her back to the real world.

"Babe? What are you doing on the floor?" came the smooth voice of a perfection that went by the name of Deelia. Avery sniffed, and as much as she wanted to get up, she couldn't. Her body was exhausted from all of the crying and thinking.

Deelia, alarmed by the fact that she got no answer and she heard a sniffle, a sign of crying, rushed over to her girlfriend of seven years and kneeled down beside her. "Baby tell me what's wrong. What's happened?" She asked in a hushed voice laced with urgency.

Avery looked up into Deelia's dark brown eyes suddenly overtaken by nervousness again, but she decided not to keep her secret inside. "Deeli…It's finally happening…" After seeing a confused look on her lover's face, Avery continued. "You know what we've been trying for ages now?"

Deelia nodded slowly and after a moment, it dawned on her and her eyes grew wide in surprise and understanding. "You mean-?"

"Uh-huh!" Avery nodded and smiled brightly. "We're having a baby!"

"Baby this is wonderful!" Deelia pulled her love into a passionate kiss and shortly after a strong hug. "I can't believe it! We have to call everyone, especially Dr. Catyan. This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for her you know."

"Yes I know, but first we have to celebrate. What say you to dinner with your newly pregnant girlfriend?"

"Ahh you mean fiancée?" Deelia chuckled at the first confused and then shocked expression of her soon-to be-wife as she pulled out a black little box. "I was gonna ask younext week on our anniversary, but I just can't wait after such great news. Avery, you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of the time we have together on this earth loving and protecting you and our beautiful child, so I would love to know if you would marry me?" She asked. She opened up the little black box and revealed a stunning silver band with an onyx center and amethyst jewels surrounding it.

Avery gasped and nodded as her eyes, once again, filled with tears. Deelia carefully slipped the ring onto the finger of her fiancee's delicate hand and pulled her into another loving hug.

"Deelia I love you" Avery muttered softly into Deelia's shoulder.

"I love you too Ave. Now how about that dinner?" She asked and stood up, helping her love on the way.

"My first dinner with my fiancee? Sounds perfect" Avery replied and smiled before rushing off to get ready.

~END~

So? How'd you like? This is my first fic so I'm wonderin' what you's all think! Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside AND are greatly appreciated!

P.S. Should I make this into a multi-chapter fic and follow Deelia and Avery on the journey?

Later Gators!


End file.
